The disclosures herein relate generally to computers and, more particularly, to an assembly system and method for monitoring the installation of peripheral devices in a computer.
Most computers have a layered bus architecture for supporting the various components that comprise or interface with the computer. For example, a personal computer typically includes a local bus for connecting high speed devices, such as a microprocessor and cache memory. Connected to the local bus through a bus interface is often one or more peripheral buses, for connecting disk drives and the like. In many instances, both internal and external peripheral buses, such as a small computer systems interface or a universal serial bus, exist in a variety of configurations.
One purpose of the peripheral buses is to provide ports for peripheral devices such as storage devices, modems, joy-sticks, keyboards, pointer devices, modems, and network cards. A port represents an electrical bus interface, and is typically associated with a physical interface, called a slot. In a broad sense, slots and ports can be considered part of the bus that it is interfacing. Therefore, the terms xe2x80x9cbusxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cslotsxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cportxe2x80x9d are, in many instances, interchangeable. Because the peripheral devices are selectively connected to slots (either directly or through another bus), the devices are often attached by users or computer assemblers with little or no regard for a desired placement of each device. As a result, problems sometimes result from undesired slot/device arrangements.
For example, a purchaser with many computers may desire a specific slot arrangement for peripheral devices (e.g., a modem is desired in xe2x80x9cslot 1xe2x80x9d, and a network card is desired in xe2x80x9cslot 2xe2x80x9d). By having such a specific arrangement, the purchaser can have a consistent computer configuration for each computer. This may help in general maintenance of the computers, or may be a necessity required by physical restraints. In furtherance of the present example, xe2x80x9cslot 3xe2x80x9d is often difficult to access by a computer technician, and the purchaser does not want slot 3 used, if at all possible.
Therefore, the purchaser may order a computer and designate the desired arrangement for the peripheral devices. However, the manufacturer/assembler assembling the computer may not follow the desired arrangement. This can happen for several reasons, the most prevalent being human error. In general, many computer purchasers do not care which slot (for a particular bus) peripheral devices are installed in because slots for a particular bus are typically interchangeable. Therefore, the computer assembler can place the modem (for example) in any slot of the desired bus. The computer will be operational and functional whether the modem is in slot 1, slot 2 or slot 3, and the computer will therefore pass any electrical and/or functional inspection.
However, the purchaser will encounter difficulties or errors because the modem is not in the slot that they requested. As a result, the purchaser will either go to the expense of re-installing the device in the desired slot, or will contact the computer assembler concerning the error. As a result, an extra cost is incurred that could have been avoided.
Not only is extra cost incurred, but the reputation of the assembler is diminished for failing to exactly meet the order placed by the purchaser. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for checking that the peripheral device is indeed installed in the proper slot before it is shipped to the purchaser.
In another example, it is sometimes difficult for a computer assembler/manufacturer to provide a proper combination of peripheral devices and computer software. For example, many modems, even by the same modem manufacturer, will have different software drivers. It is important that the computer assembler provide the proper software driver for the modem installed. This can be difficult if the modem changes revisions, or the software changes revisions, or both. A newly revised modem may be available for assembly before the software driver is readily available to be downloaded to the computer. Also, certain combinations of peripheral devices may require additional or different software drivers. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for monitoring the peripheral devices and determining if other hardware or software components are needed.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a system and method for checking a computer with a peripheral device installed in one of a plurality of slots. The method can be performed by software running in the computer and/or software running in a separate computer. The method starts by receiving a purchase order for the computer. The purchase order designates the peripheral device and specifies one of the slots in the computer for receiving the peripheral device. A first software routine is used for locating the slot in which the peripheral device was installed. The slot located by the software routine is then compared with the specified slot from the purchase order. If the located slot is not the same as the specified slot, the method automatically provides a first message indicating that the peripheral device should be moved from the located slot to the specified slot.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the computer will be checked for proper assembly at the assembly location. As a result, the corrections of any assembly errors can be performed by the assembler, which is more cost efficient than performing a correction at another facility. Also, the purchaser receives the computer exactly as requested, which enhances the purchaser""s buying experience. Furthermore, by providing an accurate customized assembly service, the assembler may receive increased financial benefit.